


Apaixonados

by Himmak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, SHEITH - Freeform, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: "Eu queria acreditar naquilo, mas no fundo concordava com o que Keith falava agora, não tínhamos certeza das nossas próprias vidas, a única certeza era que lutaríamos com toda a força, como uma verdadeira equipe. Depois de um pouco refletir, estava claro o receio que Keith tinha de me perder e isso reconfortou meu coração de uma maneira que me deu convicção de que eu não poderia morrer. Abracei o homem a minha frente e beijei-o com a mesma paixão de quando fiz isso pela primeira vez, seu pensamento pessimista não poderia abatê-lo agora, mesmo que seja quase impossível não pensar assim."
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Apaixonados

Depois de tanto tentar, eu já não aguentava ver Keith daquela forma, confirmei o quanto ele era teimoso e realmente não largaria a adaga, mesmo estando muito ferido depois de lutar com tantos soldados. E por algum motivo, eu apareci para confortá-lo, e o líder da espada de Marmora, Kolivan, disse a mim que o uniforme que Keith usava tem a capacidade de criar uma miragem que reflete os maiores medos e esperanças de quem o usa. Por um momento fiquei confuso, mas Kolivan esclareceu:

— Neste momento, seu amigo quer ver você desesperadamente.

Agora eu tive a certeza que Keith me admirava tanto quanto eu gostava dele. Depois que meu holograma saiu da frente de Keith, ele entrou em um conflito mental e tentei ir pro lugar que ele estava, porém os guardas me impediram. O leão vermelho se manifestou, atacando a base loucamente e começou a destruir tudo o que estava no seu alcance. Corri para onde Keith estava e ajudei-o a se levantar, colocando seu braço em volta do meu pescoço, se o Leão vermelho estava atacando, significa que Keith não está bem. Depois de uma curta luta entre mim e os subordinados de Kolivan, Keith entregou a faca, ato que a despertou e confirmou sua origem galra.

Fomos recebidos de novo no castelo de Allura, ambos cansados por causa da missão, fomos tirar o uniforme por um momento, na sala que guardamos os uniformes de todos. A luta estava frenética, mas a Allura nos deu uma hora pra pelo menos comermos algo e descansarmos o mínimo. Senti um abraço casto por trás de mim, era Keith. Ele me abraçava com firmeza enquanto disse:

— Obrigado, Shiro.

Fiquei sem jeito e virei-me para fitar seu rosto, ele parecia melancólico, o que era normal, não era sempre que uma notícia tão impactante era descoberta assim. Toquei-lhe o rosto e respondi:

— Eu não fiz nada, a vitória é sua.

Ele me beijou como sempre faz quando está preocupado como agora, apenas um selar singelo, mas demorado. Era engraçado como aqueles beijos acalmavam o paladino vermelho, na verdade me acalmavam também e me lembrava que eu não estava sozinho, eu tinha ele. Separamos nossos lábios.

— Não sei, Shiro. Não estou preparado para o que vem a seguir.

— Nem eu... Mas somos uma equipe, não? É bom lembrar que não estamos sozinhos.

Percebi ele se erguer um pouco e concluí:

— Somos a última esperança do universo. É por isso que não podemos desistir.

Aquele incentivo também era pra mim, era normal incentivar as pessoas como se estivesse incentivando a mim mesmo, até porque eu também me sentia inseguro muitas vezes, mas de alguma forma eu não poderia expressar isso por ser líder do grupo. Keith me beijou de novo, eu adorava os beijos do menor, desta vez como uma espécie de agradecimento, ele encaixou nossas bocas, puxando com delicadeza o meu lábio inferior. Ele inclinou a cabeça e eu toquei levemente seu lábio com a língua, pedindo passagem, ele cedeu. Minha destra mecânica foi de sua bochecha até sua nuca para aproximar mais o beijo. Eu conhecia sua língua de cor, assim como todo o seu corpo que eu tocava com expressividade, demonstrando meu instinto protetor. Estávamos ambos explorando a boca do outro como sempre fazíamos, sua língua era habilidosa e nosso beijo estava calmo, mas presente.

Nos separamos novamente e ficamos encarando um ao outro, a beleza do homem a minha frente era incrível, eu simplesmente não sei descrever tal beleza com palavras. Seu olhar passeava entre minha boca e meus olhos, parecia não se decidir para onde olhar e eu estava preso em suas feições boas de se ver, sua íris tão penetrante com aquela cor escura característica que somente o Keith tinha, uma cor roxa que me passa certa tristeza e maldade. Seus lábios... Eles me convidavam para mais um beijo, estavam levemente brilhantes por causa do beijo anterior e por causa da luz do local que refletia.

Não resisti mais quando ele mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e beijei-o novamente. Um beijo intenso que me fez notar uma certa tensão sexual que eu não havia percebido ainda, Keith estava muito perto a ponto de encostarmos sutilmente nossos corpos e foi ainda mais visível quando senti seus braços na minha cintura, ameaçando tirar a blusa que eu vestia. Afastei-me do beijo e ele passou a dar atenção para o meu pescoço com leves mordidas.

— Keith... — hesitei para abafar um som embaraçoso — Espera...

Assim que eu falei isso, ele parou e olhou pra mim, um pouco confuso, mas disposto a ouvir.

— Você quer mesmo fazer aquilo?

— Não fazemos desde quando ainda estávamos na Terra, Shiro... — hesitou — E... Se formos mortos agora? Ou amanhã?

Segurei firme seus dois ombros, aproximei-o de mim e, com certa confiança, disse:

— Não vai acontecer. 

Eu queria acreditar naquilo, mas no fundo concordava com o que Keith falava agora, não tínhamos certeza das nossas próprias vidas, a única certeza era que lutaríamos com toda a força, como uma verdadeira equipe. Depois de um pouco refletir, estava claro o receio que Keith tinha de me perder e isso reconfortou meu coração de uma maneira que me deu convicção de que eu não poderia morrer.

Abracei o homem a minha frente e beijei-o com a mesma paixão de quando fiz isso pela primeira vez, seu pensamento pessimista não poderia abatê-lo agora, mesmo que seja quase impossível não pensar assim. Meu beijo era um tanto ansioso, necessitado, Keith também estava em um ritmo parecido, ele me empurrou até eu encostar no vidro da cápsula que guardávamos os uniformes. Nossas línguas se tocavam freneticamente, de modo mais intenso do que antes, eu inclinei minha cabeça para dar um encaixe melhor para nossas línguas se encostarem com veemência. Mais uma vez, noto suas mãos na barra de minha blusa preta e separei mais uma vez o beijo, deixando-o a me encarar com os olhos de quem está tendo segundas intenções, mesmo que suas feições demonstrassem certa indiferença.

Com a convivência, aprendi a ler os misteriosos olhos de Keith, ele ficou bem mais transparente desde quando aprendi isso. Eu estava pensando que era uma péssima ideia fazer amor nessa hora específica, mas fui levado pelo charme alheio, então ao invés de protestar, apenas perguntei:

— Vamos fazer aqui?

— Por que não?

Essa resposta me surpreendeu, Keith não costumava ter muito pudor mesmo, mas estávamos em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia abrir alguma porta e nos ver. Muito pouco provável, mas havia uma possibilidade. Corei um pouco com isso e beijei-o novamente, eu não estava no melhor estado para pensar em algo, apenas queria desfrutar de um tempo a sós com meu namorado. Ele adentrou as mãos na minha blusa e encurtou o espaço entre nós, o seu toque firme sobre meus músculos fez um papel de esquentar meu corpo e demonstrei isso no beijo que realizávamos, aumentando mais a intensidade do toque afoito de nossas línguas. Espalmei ambas as suas nádegas e puxei seu quadril pra mais perto, a agarrar aquela parte carnuda de seu corpo, sentindo sua intimidade rígida.

O paladino vermelho rompeu o beijo e passamos a ofegar um pouco, ele tirou os sapatos e posicionou seu membro em uma das minhas pernas, movendo-se minimamente. Eu estava gostando daquilo e dei mais ritmo, ainda com as mãos na sua bunda. Keith gemeu e subiu, com as mãos, minha blusa o máximo que pôde para beijar, morder e espalhar lambidelas no local. Arfei de modo sonoro. Nossa, eu tinha esquecido o quanto ele era intenso ao fazer esse tipo de coisa. Gemi novamente quando senti sua língua sobre a carne do meu mamilo, ele passou um tempo ali, chupou com volúpia e endureci na perna alheia. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e sussurrou:

— Finalmente...

Com uma das mãos, ele tocou meu órgão e suspirei, umedeceu o lábio inferior e continuou:

— Continua resistente como sempre, Shiro.

Fiquei calado, apenas apertei um pouco as nádegas que eu segurava com vigor, separei-as e pus meus dedos em sua fresta, acariciando por cima dos tecidos. Ele respondeu lambendo meu abdômen e se direcionou ao outro mamilo, pondo o botão entre seus dentes. Eu já estava com muito tesão e, como se não bastasse, ele continuou a me masturbar de modo lento, para provocar. Eu amava aquele homem como nunca amei ninguém. Foquei em seu rosto e na sua expressão maravilhosa, ele subiu o olhar e me beijou. Desabotoei e abri o zíper de sua calça, Keith enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço e senti-o empinar o quadril. Subi as mãos para suas costas, pressionando pele com pele na medida que o beijo foi separado. Pousei meu rosto na curva de seu ombro e mordi ali mesmo com tecido e tudo. Ouvi meu nome arfado. Ele tirou completamente minha blusa e passou a acariciar meus músculos com o mesmo desejo que eu tocava os seus por debaixo da peça.

O menor encostou nossas intimidades e não pude aguentar essa provocação, inverti as posições de modo a prendê-lo contra o vidro e beijá-lo com sofreguidão, provavelmente o beijo mais erótico que já dei na minha vida, um beijo molhado e cheio de luxúria. Keith era realmente um homem muito confiante e tinha uma postura dotada de um charme inigualável quando estamos em momentos íntimos, e toda essa personalidade forte era refletida no seu beijo tão apaixonante.

Ele, que antes puxava levemente meu cabelo, agora abria o zíper da minha calça com certa ansiedade, incentivando nossos corpos a se esfregarem libidinosamente. Quando ele abaixou minha calça, a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar ambas as mãos dentro da minha cueca e apalpar meu traseiro, cravando suas unhas médias na carne que ali estava. Gemi entre o beijo e separei meus lábios, ofegante.

Keith virou de costas pra mim e apoiou suas mãos no vidro, erguendo o quadril pra tocar o meu membro endurecido. Aí eu percebi que Keith ainda estava totalmente vestido e eu estava praticamente nu, o que eu estava fazendo que não tirei sua roupa? Aquilo só provava que eu era um cara muito mais romântico do que sexual. Ele começou a rebolar sutilmente contra a minha intimidade e falou com um tom baixo na voz:

— Por favor, Shiro... Vou enlouquecer...

Abaixei sua calça e observei sua expressão turva a olhar para trás, prendendo o lábio entre os dentes com uma sensualidade própria do Keith, aquele gesto era algo que ele sempre fazia para seduzir a mim.

— Seja gentil, hm? Tem vaselina no bolso da frente da calça.

Fiquei surpreso na hora, abaixei pra pegar o tubinho pequeno na calça que se encontrava no chão e perguntei:

— Você planejou isso?

Ele corou e sorriu, virando o rosto pra fora do meu campo de visão. Esse homem era imprevisível e mais pervertido do que aparenta, o melhor de tudo era que só eu vou ter como apreciar esse lado de Keith, o lado de total entrega, sem orgulhos ou empecilhos pra nada.

Aproveitei que eu estava de joelhos e desci sua boxer preta, ele disse pra ser gentil, então eu pretendia fazer o possível e o impossível pra ele ter a melhor experiência de sua vida. Mordi a bochecha esquerda do seu traseiro e ouvi um gemido maravilhoso, aquele tipo de som que era a coisa mais pecaminosa que já atravessou meus sentidos. Separei suas nádegas e lambi sua entrada, eu ouvia a respiração pesada do outro que me motivou a continuar e lambuzar totalmente o seu orifício, sua voz manhosa ecoou quando introduzi a língua dentro daquele anel de músculos pulsantes. Simulei algumas estocadas e me deliciava com as contrações na ponta da minha língua, mas eu sabia exatamente como poderia enfiar o músculo do modo mais prazeroso possível, finalizei com uma última lambidela.

Abri o tubinho e despejei certa quantidade do líquido no seu orifício e em meus dedos, depois de lubrificar o suficiente, deslizei meu indicador para dentro, sendo acompanhado por um arfar desejoso. Não demorou para que eu começasse a mover o dígito em um movimento ritmado e Keith incentivava com sons libidinosos. Levantei-me e introduzi o segundo dedo no local, ouvindo seus gemidos ficarem um pouco mais altos.

— Está doendo? — perguntei.

Como resposta, moveu o quadril para provocar e gemeu propositalmente, o que me desconcertou por um momento. Interpretei como se não houvesse dor e aumentei um pouco a intensidade, levantei sua blusa com a outra mão para ver a curva das suas costas e observar suas diversas reações tão convidativas. Vi o quanto meus dedos entravam e saíam do seu orifício facilmente por causa do lubrificante e isso era um tanto erótico, eu estava quase no meu limite, tinha de ser rápido com aquilo ou não aguentaria mais a tentação de ouvir seus gemidos sem o penetrar.

Seu corpo todo reagia a cada toque e tudo o que eu fazia causava uma nova reação nele, acertei repetidas vezes um lugar macio que fazia Keith se contorcer de prazer e produzir sons mais e mais atraentes. Penetrei o terceiro dedo e ouvi um suplicar agudo, levei a mão livre ao seu falo e beijei seu pescoço, masturbando-o com vontade, e eu amo qualquer coisa que sai da boca alheia.

— Shiro... — gemeu, pondo uma das mãos sobre o próprio traseiro e puxando para aumentar minha área de contato - Isso...

Não aguentei esse pedido, tirei os meus dedos de seu domínio e posicionei o meu membro na sua entrada, roçando levemente de início e depois forçando sem penetrar. Uma lamúria sutil não passou despercebida e acariciei sua glande com o polegar para fazê-lo relaxar diante da invasão. Consegui introduzir a cabeça de meu falo em sua entrada que mais parecia virgem e pulsava para me expulsar.

— Está doendo? — perguntei, preocupado.

— N-não — respondeu com um fio de voz.

Me engana que eu gosto, Keith. Tirei meu órgão de seu orifício e encharquei-o com a vaselina, aproveitei para me masturbar um pouco e espalhar o líquido por toda a minha extensão, agoniado, completamente ansioso com tanto tesão. Voltei à posição inicial, subi sua blusa preta para tocar suas costas e empurrar um pouco com a finalidade de empinar mais o seu quadril.

Pus minhas mãos na sua cintura e assim penetrei-o com mais facilidade enquanto soou um gemido arrastado de ambas as partes. Ao apertar a curva de sua cintura, faz-se um efeito maravilhoso, o branco excessivo passa para um avermelhado que combinava muito com Keith, não hesitei em deixar marcado os meus dedos ali. Forcei mais um pouco e consegui colocar toda a extensão na sua entrada quente, o que o fez arquear-se e arfar. Realmente há muito tempo fizemos isso pela última vez, Keith estava sensível como se fosse virgem de verdade, seu orifício pulsante ainda parecia querer me expulsar fortemente, mas essa reação me endurecia ainda mais, eu estava perdendo o meu senso ao ver que meu namorado também perdia.

Um arrepio quase visível percorreu toda a minha espinha. Ele posicionou melhor os braços acima da cabeça, apoiando-os no vidro e rebolou contra a minha intimidade com aquela respiração irregular e sonora que me deixava muito alterado. 

Agarrei ainda mais forte sua cintura e comecei a me mover, notando meu prazer aumentar a cada estocada naquele lugarzinho tão quente e apertado, só de pensar nessa sensação, me vejo excitado. Nossas vozes e cheiros se misturavam, abracei-o com força e aumentei meu ritmo, afundando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Seu cheiro natural era inebriante e não resistia ao impasse de gemer, meu membro era comprimido por Keith e eu acertava repetidas vezes sua próstata macia. Keith se contorcia e gemia de puro prazer, ele simplesmente deixava-me louco com isso, clamei o nome dele unicamente representando paixão àquele homem tão cheio de si que agora gemia o meu nome naquela voz que parecia música aos meus ouvidos.

Eu sentia todo o meu corpo ferver em um misto de amor e excitação, naquele momento minha mente se ocupava no prazer mútuo, um prazer que não experimentava há tempos. Sorri ao beijá-lo, enroscando nossas línguas antes mesmo do encaixe dos lábios, até porque era difícil encaixar nossos lábios naquela posição. 

Percebi as pernas do mais novo perderem a força e aos poucos eu diminuí a velocidade, tirei meu membro de dentro dele e me despi por completo para me ver livre, de modo a colocar as peças de roupa no chão. Quando o mais novo olhou pra trás, virei-o de frente para mim, tirei sua blusa rapidamente e ergui uma das pernas alheias, assim ele entendeu e abraçou-me, fechando os olhos como quem se preparava pelo que vinha a seguir. Penetrei-o devagar, queria ver cada expressão de Keith diretamente. Ele arfou, pintando o seu rosto de um rosa que só o deixava mais e mais atraente, olhou para mim e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Enquanto eu ditava os movimentos, vi o quanto estávamos entregues um ao outro, senti o meu coração bombear sangue quase que furiosamente, eu amava aquele homem, as idealizações dos ultrarromânticos do século XIX não chegaria perto do quanto eu amo Keith, do quanto acho ele extremamente charmoso e do quanto ele não mudava a postura forte nem mesmo em momentos assim. O ar que Keith emanava me envolvia ferozmente como um animal, ar aquele que me contaminava e me fazia ficar quase insano, estocando-o com volúpia enquanto o chamo loucamente.

Ele me puxou para um beijo ardente, o toque desesperado da língua alheia retirava o último pingo de sanidade do meu ser e aumentei ao máximo o ritmo do meu movimento, fazendo meu falo chegar mais fundo na intimidade dele. Gemíamos contra os lábios do outro, Keith arranhava minhas costas com suas unhas médias como se a vida dependesse disso. Meu braço mecânico apoiava a sua perna em volta de minha cintura e a outra mão se encontrava na nuca alheia, a enroscar e puxar os cabelos que ali estavam, mantendo o beijo facilmente por causa da posição que estávamos.

Separamos nossas bocas em um gesto quase obsceno, Keith demonstrava um prazer imensurável em sua expressão, revirou os olhos quando o acertei pela milésima vez o ponto que o fazia delirar. Eu também não ficava atrás de jeito algum, também estava delirando, fervendo de tesão, extasiado com a sensação queimante que tinha o corpo alheio, especialmente sua entrada que me apertava e era tão confortavelmente aprazível.

Assim como Keith, eu tinha uma fina camada de suor a cobrir meus músculos agora tensionados por causa da alucinação que Keith me causava. Peguei o membro rígido do outro, masturbando-o em um ritmo parecido com o que seguia em seu orifício e ele ainda continuava a gemer impetuosamente, sem a mínima vergonha de mostrar o seu rosto rosado e nublado pela satisfação. Direcionou uma de suas mãos para um dos meus mamilos ouriçados e todos os pelos que me percorriam arrepiaram-se com essa ação, ele passou a brincar com sua mão ali, desencadeando mais e mais prazer. Me desprendi de um som quase gutural quando o menor passou a morder e chupar meu pescoço com afinco.

— Keith... — chamei.

A minha mão esquerda foi de encontro a sua destra e entrelaçamos os dedos, ambos apertávamos forte o suficiente para que as nossas unhas arranhassem o dorso da mão do outro. Um arrepio tomou conta de mim e correntes elétricas metafóricas preenchiam toda a extensão do meu corpo, motivando espasmos prazerosos, eu estava no meu limite e, visivelmente, ele também estava. Chegamos ao ápice juntos em uma última estocada um tanto violenta, nós dois deixando a voz ecoar pelo lugar abafado em gemidos arrastados de puro prazer. Houve alguns segundos de espasmos e respirações ofegantes até retomarmos a sanidade.

Soltei a sua perna e tirei os cabelos da testa alheia com a mão que livrei, beijei sua testa suada e depois beijei seus lábios para tentar me acalmar, sem soltar minha mão da sua. Meu coração ainda batia tão forte que era quase audível, eu estava ofegante e o sabor da boca de Keith era algo em que eu queria me prender para sempre. Separamos do beijo e pus o dorso da minha mão mecânica a acariciar seu rosto.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — falou.

Nem havia lembrado que ambos estávamos sujos de sêmen e completamente suados, dei uma breve risada.

— Boa ideia.

Ele sorriu de canto, era assim que Keith sorria, é raro vê-lo sorrindo largamente como Lance faz sempre, o sorriso de Keith era sutil e até um pouco tímido, um sorriso que eu achava tão atraente nele. Depois de um pouco de silêncio, falei novamente:

— É... Eu amo você, Keith.

— Eu também amo você, Shiro - ele apertou minha mão que ainda estava entrelaçada na dele e deu um selinho nela.

Tiramos as roupas do chão e partimos de mãos dadas para tomarmos um merecido banho.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço imensamente a você que leu até o final, deixa o seu comentário aí, desculpem os erros de digitação, se tiverem. Ah! E me avisem pra eu corrigir eles também, né?


End file.
